


Cravings

by writinginstability



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginstability/pseuds/writinginstability
Summary: The infamous RK900 taunts you with the question of "who would you choose?"  Him...or Connor?





	Cravings

“What does he have that I don’t?” he asked, his voice sending shivers up your spine. 

“A personality,” you replied curtly.

You could feel his eyes burning into your skin. 

“He’s kind and humble,” you said before taking a few steps forward, closing the gap between the two of you, “unlike you.”

Before you could take another step away from him, you felt his hand roughly grab your arm refraining you from leaving his sight. “I know that’s not what you want,” he taunted, his grey eyes staring down at you. 

You felt him slowly pushing you backward, your body somewhat shaking from his sudden movements. You gasped slightly when you felt your back meet with the wall. The android in front of pinned your arm up beside your head while his other firmly grasped your waist locking you in place. 

You were trapped. 

“You act all innocent on the outside but on the inside,” he said, his head dipping into the crook of your neck, his lips barely brushing against your skin as he moved closer to your ear and whispered, “you crave something more.”

You felt him plant light kisses against your neck, his cold lips against your burning skin caused you to shiver under his touch. Your eyes fluttered close before you bit your lip in hopes to fight back the moan that was threatening to escape from your lips. 

You felt him smirk ever so slightly against your skin. He knew what he was doing to you and he craved more. “He can’t give you what you want,” he muttered against your skin. 

He detached his lips from your neck making you whimper from the loss of his touch. You opened your eyes and were met with hungry ones, ones who looked ready to tear you apart.

“But I can.”


End file.
